Major Carter one half
by Firewalker1
Summary: Major Carter once was possessed by the Tok'ra Jolinar and now has an even wackier trip with Ranma and Co. My first fanfic. Comments and flaming are welcome.


MAJOR CARTER 1/2  
All the characters, abilities, curses, powers and weapons belong to their rightful owners.  
SG-1 belongs to MGM. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The hybrid curse and theory is mine.  
Chapter 1: Prelude  
  
The story that you are about to hear or read in my diary or however you wish to see it is abnormal and I would go to a shrink if the problem got out of hand but the problem is still here. In fact it is a curse. I have experinced many strange things in my life.   
Some proclaim to have been possessed by monsters while I was possessed by something worse: a monster with a mind of it's own and a will to serve a greater authority other than itself. I was fortunate enough to have been possessed by a monster that opposed that authority and wanted nothing to do with it. It happened a few years ago when I was on a mission to help an ally's inhabitants to safety and I happened to stumble on a body and I checked him to see if he was still alive. I felt his heart beat and as I prepared to apply open-mouthed CPR I saw his hand fly towards my throat and it latched around my lyrnx and he leaned close to me and I saw a grayish white worm creature pop out of his mouth and burrow it's way into my mouth. When he released me I felt strong to a point that I could take on anyone at any time and I gained an immunity to diseases but I felt myself being controlled or manipulated by this parasite and I could only watch with my own eyes as it tried to get it's way using me as it's puppet. After a few days under the parasite's control another creature that was of the same race as the parasite that was inside me was sent to kill the parasite in me and as I felt it die I also feltthe pain that it felt when it was dying. Then as it was dead it was still in my body but the antibodies and the cells in my blood dismantled it's corpse and now I have it's DNA in me and all of it's memories not to mention the ability to sense another host or one whose is under these parasitic organisms control. Whenever I am near a host it feels like an electrical buzz that's not painful but like a slight tensing of nerves and I can hear the other parasite's thoughts. These organisms are called the Goua'ld which are an alien life form a symbiote and a manipulator.   
  
But that's not the story that you want to know about. It happened a few weeks in China when I had shore-leave. When I told my superiors and teammates where I was going they wondered why I wanted to go to such a place. I told them I wanted some space and silence. When I arrived on the mainland I got my luggage and when I hit the street I hailed the nearest cab and I circled around a few blocks in search of a decent hotel to stay. I needed some time to settle in and the room I was shown to had a great view. Although it wasn't the best mind you but the view displayed a beach area and the mountains full of resisdents and employees doing their job in any way they can to make a living. I saw a guide in bilingual texts and it also had some pictures of the events that were to happen. They had some zoos and some mountain tours and one particular place that interested me for some odd reason. "Famous Training Grounds of Jyusenkyou" was the place but it was closed down. But I still couldn't resist the temptation of going there anyway. I hired another cab and I asked the driver if he'd take me to my destination. "Miss that place is closed fifty year ago. I think it be best if you find some other place." "Okay." I said back to the driver disappointed. But I wasn't going to give up that easily. As soon as I spotted the training grounds I saw a nice resturaunt five miles away from the training grounds. "Driver stop at the resturant please." He pulled over when he saw a clear spot and I paid what he asked for. Then I waited a few minutes until the cab driver was gone and I walked casually in the direction of the training grounds acting like a tourist in which I was but I also wanted to know why this traning area wasn't told to others. As soon as I was near the entrance I waited and looked around and as soon as everyone in the area wasn't looking at me I dashed as fast as I could in the training area. "Hey!" I looked behind me and saw a Chinese officer on patrol and then he was after me. "Forigen woman, Stop!" He shouted, his voice a little shaky from running and I could tell that we were running onto a hill and the next thing I know I am still running up a hill but shaded by the shadows of trees. The cop finally gave up his chase and he went back to his duty which was pulling anyone over if they dare to try speeding in the streets. After three straight hours of running I finally stopped under a tree and rested from the run. After a few minutes I started feeling tired and so I fell asleep, unprotected but I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep.  
  
I awoke with a start with an asumption that someone was following me and I was right, because I heard footsteps, although they were nearly silent I could still hear the steps of someone coming towards me. Then all of a sudden the footsteps stopped. I looked around and no one was there. "What you doing here?" Came a chinese girl's voice. I looked up and I saw a girl in her teens. She looked around fifteen to sixteen years of age, she looked very attractive to any guy and she had long flowing purple hair with unusual red eyes, she wore a chinese dress with a Tai-Chi blade tied to her waist. "You lucky I speak english. What do you want here?" She demanded angrily. "I just came here to take pictures before I leave." I answered cooly as I reached for my butterfly knife. "Wouldn't do that if Shampoo were you." Answered the girl as she saw my hand going for my pocket. Then the next thing I know I felt this hard object hit the back of my neck and everything went black.   
  
"Are you okay miss?" came a voice from everywhere and nowhere at once   
with a resonnanating tone. "Ouch." was my only reply to the stranger's question. The person infront of me was a blur as was everything else that I saw and I struggled to stay awake but the pain from the blow was too intense which lulled me into sleeping, then after a few moments I fell out again. I awoke again but with no danger, and the pain had subsided completely but something was wrong. I looked around and whatever I focused on had a rainbow colored aura surrounding it and everything else I saw was red. "Miss you should lie down!" came the same voice that asked me what happened but his voice wasn't distorted. "What happened to me?" I asked with confusion and anger in my voice. "You been poisoned with snake venom. The only way you recover if you rest." I had no choice but to do as I was told that is if I wanted to live. "Before you rest, you must take special herb I give you. It will help your body reject poison." I was led to the man's kitchen as I heard some scraping of metal against glass along with the sound of water being introduced into the container of herbs he was preparing. I was about to pass out again when he suddenly said loudly: "You can't fall asleep, because poison will spread faster through your body!" I struggled with all my strrength to stay awake. "Here, drink this quickly." I gulped the chinese medicine down and wanted to vomit the herb out but I couldn't because it tasted like the worst kind of vegetable I've ever eaten. It was like rotten mustard, combined with stale onions and sour fruits but it was the only way that I would survive. "You also need plenty of water to help you body purge the poisons out of your system." I wanted to pass out again but I knew I needed as much fluids as possible to get well.   
The feeling of fatigue was heavy and I couldn't hold out much longer and fell asleep.  
  
"How long was I out?" I blurted out as I awoke suddenly from my fevered sleep.   
"Don't move miss!" shouted the stranger. I looked around me and I was surrounded by pools of water and they were all clear, as in there no pollutants, no parasitic activity like mosquitoes buzzing around, no fish, and no algae. "Why can't I wade in these pools?" "These springs are very dangerous. "How are they dangerous?" "Very bad you fall in spring so just stay there I'll go get help." And he left in a hurry. "Wait!" I called after him but I lost my balance and fell in the nearest spring. When I plunged in, I felt like a person that was being impaled with ice needles. But once I hit the surface of the pond I saw in an instant that the world around me went from a colorful world to a black and white world but I could see better even farther than I could before but I felt so close to the ground. I looked around and saw this furry string but it had some size for just a string and when it moved I wanted to find out where it led or where it came from but it just kept on evading me. That's when I realized I was no longer human. I looked for my arms but I saw furry limbs with paws. I tried to call for help but my calls sounded like a cat meowing or calling to it's master. Right then I figured out what I became. I was a cat. But how was it possible? Could the aliens that the SGC have encountered earlier infected me with a transformation virus or was I abducted by the Gou'ald and they couldn't figure out what to do with me. It couldn't have been the Gou'ald because they like to torture and manipulate other races. Just then my sense snapped me to another's presence and when I saw what or who was coming I steadied myself for action, but how was I going to fight? But then the poison wasn't completely out of my system. My vision started to get blurry and I was having difficulty standing up correctly on all fours and the next thing I know I feel a hot substance on my whole body. I screeched then cired out in surprise. Then I looked at my hands, they were back to normal I stood up and I reached my normal standing line of sight point and I was no longer color blind. I then looked at the chinese man who helped me earlier. "What happened?" I asked him. His only response to my question was him bringing out a towel from behind his back and him offering it to me. I was puzzled for a moment but then I realized I was naked. I had no shred of clothing on me. I took the towel from him slowly and wrapped it around me then he spoke. "I told you these springs are dangerous. You could have....." "I'm sorry to interrupt but what has happened to me?" "You fall in spring of drowned cat. There very tragic legend of a cat that drowned there fifteen hundred year ago. The legends say anyone who fall in spring take body of cat." "Spring of drowned what?" "I only know from what I've observed and studied from ancient texts." After hearing that statement, I passed out and the next thing I knew I awoke in my hotel room and the poison was completely purged from my system. Getting back was like getting lost in a trance and watching the world pass you by. The next time I came back to reality I was at an airport in the US. One second I was at the airport, the next I was back at the base in Chyenne Moutain. "Hey Carter." I already knew who it was because of his voice. It was Col. O'Neill. My only response to his question and greeting was: "Meow sir." and I had said without turning to face him. "When did you pick that up major?" I made no reply and still went to Gen. Hammond's office to check-in if you will.  
  
After the checking in and getting back into the swing of things, I saw that there was no change in me, or at least that's what I imagined. Later that evening I recived a phone call from Daniel. I didn't feel like answering the phone regardless of who was calling. But with Daniel being so nice to everyone and me turning his call down was just not right. "Hey Sam. If you're there please call me back because I'm having a litttle trouble with this heiroglyph and it requires your expertise. Thanks." After Daniel hung up I started to wonder if going to China was a big mistake. I couldn't ignore Daniel so I called him back but as I reached for the phone a drop of cold water hit my arm. I felt myself transform instantly and watched in that split second of being in the normal world suddenly shifted to the world of an animal's point of view. I was a cat. How long will this curse of mine last? I thought to myself as I also went to the bathroom and just as I was about to turn on the heated faucet when I suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Sam?" It was Daniel. I couldn't figure out how to explain this to him that is if I turn back into a human again. I was panicking. It felt like all the world was going round and round and no matter what I did the spinning world wouldn't stop. But something made me snap out of it. Maybe it was another instinct that I have if I am a cat. Being able to think clearly again I decided first things first, which was to return to human form. Daniel knocked on the door again. "Are you there?" He asked. Of course I'm here. I thought to myself as I walked in the bathroom. Although the noise was nearly silent there was an insect buzzing somewhere in the room. I wanted to catch it and play with it as if it were prey or a toy. But I knew that Daniel needed me and I couldn't just leave him in the dark like this. So I jumped up to the counter and nudged the long skinny knob that controlled the hot water. The water was cold and so I waited until I could feel the heat radiating from the life refreshing substance. Just as I was about to change back I could hear the knocking grow silent and near quiet footsteps walking away from the door, it was now or never. I could always lie to him or I could tell Daniel the truth which was pretty obvious that I wouldn't lie, not after being in the Air Force a long time. Without hesitation I quickly jammed my head under the hot water. "Oww!" The animal's world quickly faded and the human world was back. "Daniel!" I screamed. "Sam?" He asked, puzzled to the point of wondering that if I was trying to joke with him. "Wait a second. I'll be right there." After the quick conversation, I let him in and we talked about the events that passed and the little incident at the base. "So what happened exactly on your vacation Sam?" "Do you really want to know?" "Yes considering that what happened after the brief you went right home without talking to anyone?" So I told him what happened and he took it really well. "So how are you going to break this to Jack and Teal'c?" The following day when I arrived at the base, in cat form we went to Jack's quarters and there he was waiting with Teal'c. "Hey Daniel." I heard Jack say as we went in. Teal'c remained silent. "Where's Carter?" Asked Jack. Teal'c just looked at his watch and waited in silence. "Why do you have a cat with you Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c finally asked. I looked at Teal'c and meowed at him. He just stared at me in confusion, wondering why I looked at him. "Guys. I don't know how to explain this, but this cat is Sam." "Huh?" Asked Jack sarcastically. "Daniel Jackson. How could this animal possibly be Major Carter?" Asked Teal'c still curious as to what was going on. "Well I paid her a visit and she told me what happened and I couldn't believe it untill I acutally saw what happened to her with my own eyes." "What happened to her Daniel?" Jack and Teal'c asked in unison. After they heard each other's question they looked at each other. I was standing on a coffee table looking around as Daniel got a towel. Daniel walked towards me with the towel. My animal instincts at first were so overpowering and strong that I couldn't control myself as I felt the towel being wrapped around me. But I forced myself to calm down. "Ready guys?" Asked Daniel as I could feel the warm aura of a cup of warm water getting closer to me. Daniel poured the water on me and I instantly transformed back to my human form with the towel wrapped around me. "Wow." Said Jack breathlessly as Teal'c blinked a couple times and looked at Daniel then at Jack then at me.  
  
The next thing I know I find myself in Dr. Fraiser's office in cat form.   
The reason being in her office is that I wanted to scare the living daylights out of her.   
I lifted my right paw and patted the door. "Come in." Came the familiar voice.   
I waited a few seconds to see if she would open the door. After waiting at least two minutes and a half the door opened revealing the doctor with a curious stare on her face. The door space was just wide enough for me to fit through. "Hey." My ears twitched at the word. It was Fraiser's voice but it still sounded stange to me in the animal world. Fraiser closed the door and approached me slowly. I didn't move. No limb of mine twitched or moved except for my tail and my ears constantly scanning the room for any stange noise. We just stared at each other for three minutes. Then she decided to break the silence with a question that anyone might use. "Where did you come from?" My only answer was a pleasant meow. She stared at me as I stared back. Then I decided to look for some warm water to shift back but I need some clothing like a lab coat or jacket or anything that I could use. I felt my ears twitch to footsteps echoing from outside the lab and they were approaching the lab. Frasier looked at the door when she saw me look at it. There was a knock at the door and an airman poked his head in and announced that Gen. Hammond wanted to see her. She nodded her head a couple of times and started for the door but stopped and looked at me. "You stay there and be a good girl. I'll come back in a moment." I really didn't care as I was looking around for some clothing and the door closed. There wasn't much to go for but the lab coats. The sink was only a good five feet away and I changed back and clothed myself in the coat and buttoned it until there was nothing left to cloak. This was boring if I wanted to surprise Janet and see what she would make of the joke. Finally after waiting an hour she came back. "Sam. How did you get in here? And why are you dressed in a lab coat?" I was silent for a moment, then I said "There is a little surprise I have for you." "What is it?" She asked still confused at seeing me dressed with only a lab coat. "Just watch." I said with a teasing tone. I walked over to the sink and got a measuring cup with cold water and I poured over my head and transformed into my cursed form. "Oh my God." I heard her whisper as I looked at her in cat form and she stared back wide eyed. I walked to the sink and drenched my head under the hot water and changed back. "What just happened to you Sam?" She asked still trying to recover from shock. "If you want to know then ask the guys. They already know." Janet walked slowly towards the lab door backwards, not taking her eye off of me, not even for a second. She felt the door knob and left. I redressed myself with the lab coat and waited for her and the rest of the SGC team to come with her. I waited but only Daniel came with her. The next few minutes were silent. "Well, what's going on?" I asked. Daniel started to explain what happened to me when I told her that I'd tell her myself the following day. Tommorrow came and before I could get a chance to explain what happened to me I was called to General Hammond's office. 'Busted' I thought. So I went to his office and waited to get chewed out. "From what I understand from Dr. Fraiser you have some kind of ability to morph from human to cat. How did this happen to you major?" So I explained my accident and I thought 'this is it.' But I was wrong. "This goes against my better judgement but I'm giving you another week's leave of absence to investigate your accident in China. Just don't tell anyone unless it's nessecary. I'll keep this confidential."   
Chapter 2: Here's Ranma, and Sam  
  
The next week on Sunday I chartered another flight back to China. During the flight I noticed some asian passenger across from me but a seat infront of me was reading his newspaper. I looked over his seat and got a look at the characters. They weren't Chinese. They were Japanese. That's weird. But then again he was probably a tourist. So I sat back in my seat and drifted off to sleep. "Excuse me?" I awoke to someone asking me something and looked at the person. It was the man in the isle in front of me. "Yes." "Is this seat taken?" "No." So he sat in the seat vacant next to mine. He was almost middle-aged. He had a short moustache with long black hair. He was dressed in a sports jacket and long sweat pants. "May I ask what you intend on doing when we get off the plane?" This was gettting interesting and confusing at the same time. "I plan on staying for a short time and sight see." "What to you want to do?" I asked him. "Well I plan on seeing a relative who lives there and if you like you can come stay with us." I was surprised at his speech. He spoke perfect english and had no misannounciations in his sentences. "Before I answer your question, how did you come to speak good english?" He was silent for a moment but answered. "I lived in the U.S. for a year and I too wanted to sight see as well." "Do you have family back home?" "I have three daughters and a friend of mine's son is going to wed one of them." "Wow." I said with a near monotonious tone. "What about you?" He asked. "I have a brother and he has two kids, so I'm kind of like an aunt to them. Sometimes I like to spoil kids rotten." "May I have your attention please?" The woman on the intercom said. "The plane will be landing in Hong Kong in thirty minutes." The message repeated again in chinese. "Thirty minutes to make your mind up miss." "Call me Carter. At least everyone else does at home. And I think that might be a good idea." "What's a good idea miss?" The man asked confused. "Staying with you and your relative for a while." "Okay I'll be sure to call him before we go there."   
  
When the plane arrived We hailed a cab and we went to the hotel I visited earlier. "Deja Vu." I murmured. He buzzed his relative and they had a short talk and we went in and started looking for his room. "This should be it." Said the man. "This is the room I used when I stayed here." "Really?" Asked the man. Before I had a chance to explain the door opened and I saw a husky man in the door way. He was dressed in a gi or a kung fu outfit. He had glasses with stems that looked like they were coming from behind his ears. "Saotome!" Exclaimed the passenger. "Soun Tendo!" Cried the husky man. And they both shook hands and invited me in. The next few minutes we were talking and the two friends were playing chess. "I take it you two are family." "I'm afriad that I misunderstood you Ms. Carter." Mr. Tendo said. "This man is actually my friend, and we intend to secure a dojo's future. I was only sight-seeing." "Sure you were Tendo." said Saotome towards Tendo. "Excuse me for interrupting." I said in japanese. Both Saotome and Tendo looked at me in surprise. "You know our language?" They both said in unison. "I studied hard." I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. "Hey pops!" came a young woman's voice in japanese. I turned towards her and she only looked at the husky man whom I assumed was her uncle or her father. "We have a guest Ranma. Behave yourself." Saotome said to her. 'Ranma' I said to myself. Sounds like a boy's name. The young lady's attire was only a red chinese battle shirt with black pants. The shirt was for a boy or young man because I noticed her breasts protruding slightly from her chest and the shoulder parts of the shirt hung slightly over her shoulders. And the most unusual feature I saw was her red hair. And I thought I got into some serious stuff when I studied heredity in school. Then she took notice of me. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm only a guest. Nothing more." "Well what's your name?" She asked politely. "I'm Carter." I said trying not to look like a fool. "Can I ask you something young lady?" "Sure." The redhead replied. "Have you heard of a place called 'Jyusenkyou'?" When she heard that word, her eyes widened and the two elder men stoped organizing and looked at me. "Why do you want to know?" Asked Saotome. "I read about it in one of the tour guides the last time I came here." The young woman interrupted by asking, "did you find the place?" I decided to stop playing dumb. "Yes." "Did you fall in one of the springs?" "How did you know?" The young lady shrugged her shoulders and looked away for a moment. "Just curious." She said. "Ranma, I think it's time she saw the truth." Said Saotome. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You'll see Carter." Said Tendo as he watched the husky man go get a glass of cold water and warm water. Then the husky man dumped the cold glass on himself. In an instant there was no longer a husky middle aged person. A giant panda replaced him. "Mr. Saotome?" I asked. The panda nodded in response to my question. Then the young lady took the warm glass and dumped it on herself. "Let me guess. You two have also been there. Right?" The young lady was replaced with the masculine version of herself. "This is what I really look like." The boy said. "I've been there too sadly." I also got a glass of cold water and transformed. "An older version of Shampoo." I heard the boy muse. He obviously noticed my reaction to that name. "You know her?" He got a glass for the panda and me and we shifted back. When the panda man and I got dressed I decided to call base. "You know I almost forgot to call home. I'll be right back." I said as I looked for a phone. 'These people might be able to help us' I thought as a thousand thoughts and ideas started flooding my mind. I found one right outside the room.  
The first person that hit my mind was Jack. His phone kept on ringing and ringing and I got no one. So I tried Daniel. Again the same thing. I tried phoning Teal'c since he always remained on the base unless he wanted to explore or if there was a mission that needed him.   
  
"Teal'c." Said an airman from outside his room. "What is it?" He asked. "You have a phone call. It's Major Carter." "Major Carter." I heard his monotonious voice and was relieved. "Teal'c. You know about my transformation ability." "I do." "I have found people who also have that ability." "Interesting." Was his only reply. "So if you see Daniel, Jack or General Hammond tell them to call me." "I will. You still have your pager device?" "Yeah." "You have my word." He said then he hung up and so did I, but I wasn't alone in the hallway. I could feel someone's footsteps Someone was watching me. I turned and I saw purple hair disappear into the guests room. 'You again.' I walked back into the room with the japanese guests and saw the purple haired girl laying on the boy called Ranma kissing him and playing with his face. "Remember me?" I asked the girl. The purple haired girl's head jerked and looked at me. "You again. Shampo thought you never come back." she said with an irratble tone. In an instant, she lept off Ranma and dove towards me. Like an old fashioned gun fighter I stood there with my right hand near my pant pocket. She was almost near me. I drew my zat and fired. The bright blue electric laser bolt embraced her and danced all over her body and disappeared as she dropped to the floor clutching her chest in pain and moaned with agony. Ranma, Genma, and Soun all looked at me in shock. Ranma rushed to Shampoo's side and looked her over. "What did you do that for?" He asked furiously. I only answered him with the tone of a calm before the storm. "She knocked me unconscious and left me to die." "All right! That's enough!" Shouted Soun. "Miss Carter, we apolgize for this incident. If there is any way that we can make this up to you we will make amends." He said bowing in front of me. "We will." Chimed in Genma as he also bowed to me. "Well first of all, you don't have to bow to me. Second I would like to see this dojo of yours. And third I'd like to meet some of my friends if you want." I hope that is sufficent for amends." "Do we have to keep up the third request?" Asked Soun. "No. You don't have to." "So when do we go home?" Asked Ranma still preturbed at me shooting his girlfriend.   
  
"Daniel Jackson. Colonel O'Neill. General Hammond wishes to see us in a private brief." Teal'c said as Daniel and Jack both came into Teal'c's view. He walked back in the direction from which he came. "Now what?" Asked Jack in a little sarcastic tone. "I don't know. It probably involves Sam's morphing ability." "Nice." "Dr. Jackson, Colonel, Teal'c. We have found more people with Major Carter's ability to morph. She wants you to meet her in Japan. She didn't say where but she'll be there. Dr. Jackson, make sure you get everything that you can on this abnormal situation. Col. don't make bad impressions and don't be so insultive towards the citizens. Teal'c try to blend in as best as you can but don't do anything rash." "So when do we leave? Sir?" "Right now if you want Col. But Major Carter is expecting you in a week when you arrive."  
  
Japan. Such a historical mythical beautiful place. Much like China but smaller. Much has changed. There were busier streets, crowded places, and stores. We wandered the streets and kept on walking for what it seemed forever. Genma was starting to tire along with Ranma. I wouldn't blame the boy especially from carrying the stunned girl through the busy streets and with some people starring. Finally we reached a place in a small community with small houses and front yards. This place was four times a large as a house in the town. There was a stone wall surrounding the four sides of the house like structure when I realized that it was a dojo and a house combination. We went through the giant wooden door and I saw the most serene place. There was a small pond with one fish in it. The house entrance was right next to the pond and we went in. "We're home!" Soun yelled. Three girls appeared from all parts of the place. One came from the staircase, one came from the living room, and the other was in the ktichen. "We'll have more guests in a week or so. But this is Ms. Carter. I hope you can make her feel at home. The girl with the apron was the first to speak. "I'm Kasumi. would you like some tea?" The girl with the short clothing was second to speak. "I'm Nabiki if you need any kind of information about my school or the odd people around then ask me." The girl with the gi just stood there and stared at Ranma. "I'm Akane. If you need help with something and no one's around then I'll be in the training hall." "O.K." I said looking around with my eyes. "Some tea father?" Kasumi asked Soun. "Miss Carter, would you like some?" "Yes please." "By the way Mr. Soun how did you know that I wanted my friends to come visit me?" "I overheard your conversation back in China when you wanted to call your family. Major Carter. Isn't it? Major Samantha Carter?" Asked Soun.  
Chapter 3: New Friends and Allies  
  
"Dan. O Dan." said Jack to Daniel with an old man's accent. "What Jack?" Teal'c only looked around. "Where are we Dan?" Jack asked. "According to this map we're in Nermia. Jack took out his cell phone and dialed my pager.  
  
As Soun and I were talking. Kasumi was making dinner. She was about to finish off the side dishes when Ranma accedently knocked her over. Soun quickly looked over "Excuse me a moment will you?" "Sure." He got up and walked over to Ranma and Kasumi. "What happened?" He asked. "Help me Mr. Tendo! Akane's trying to kill me." "Wel if you can just go get Akane and we'll settle this little problem." I saw Ranma go upstairs with his head down in obligation and frustration. "Excuse me Mr. Tendo. Is there any way that I can help out around here?" "Well Major, there's not much but sweeping the patio and helping in the kitchen. If you're a good cook that would be most appreaciated." "RANMA!!!!!" Screamed a girl's voice. It was the one in the gi. There was rumbling and creaking on the floor above us.  
Suddenly I felt something vibrating in one of my pockets. It was my pager going off and Jack was calling. "I'm sorry Mr. Tendo but my friends are calling and I have to get in touch with them.  
  
"Carter!" I heard a familiar and angry voice announce. "Where have you been?!" "Sorry sir I was a little busy with helping out the residents." "We're in Japan and we found Nermia but there's no detail of the town you're in or the place you're staying at. Do you thnik you can give us a little bit of directions?" "Well if you would pay attention to the guide we wouldn't get lost." Daniel said in the background. "Unlike some people I know of who are probably slacking off you'd might win the gold in that category." "Are you guys coming or what?" I said inturrupting their argument. Then I heard Teal'c in the background say "Is the place where you are at called 'Tendo Training hall'?" "Yes." I said to him and to Jack and Daniel. "Can you find it from there?" "Yeah Carter. Just don't go anywhere until we get there." There was a click followed by a busy tone.  
  
Overhearing a conversation between the boy and the houseowner I decided to evesdrop on them. "Excuse me, Carter." I turned to see who it was and it was the girl in short clothing. "Nabiki. is it?" She nodded and was also evesdroping as well. "Well, for staying here at your Fiancee's house for free." Suddenly a loud punch erupted from around our listening spot and I almost jumped out of my skin. I glanced at Nabiki but she just remained motionless with only a bored expression on her face. "Does this sort of thing happen frequently?" "Only when Ranma upsets Akane or daddy." "What were you thinking!?" Screamed Soun after Ranma bursts through the roof. Okay. And I thought some other people's families were out there somewhere. I thought as more footsteps were heard around the corner. We decided to break from our listening spots and pretend we didn't hear anything.  
  
"Nice neighborhood." Commented Daniel. "Not bad." Said Jack. Teal'c still remained silent. They were wandering about in the town and looking for the Tendo training hall.  
"Hey. What school is this." said Daniel. It looked like an american high school but it's name was in japanese and it looked bigger somehow. "Okay. Wrong place guys." said Jack. They all turned back in the direction they came from. After a few moments of walking they found the training hall. Teal'c accedently bumped into one of the people walking the street. He looked like he was dressed for bed as he wore a dark blue gi and his pants were pleated skirt like but entirely black and he only carried a wooden model of a sword. "Excuse me." He simply said and he was on his way. "My apologies." Teal'c said as he resumed walking with the team. In a few moments they came to the front doors of the place.  
  
[Knock Knock Knock] "Oh my" Kasumi said from a distance. I for one could barely hear her but everyone else did. "It looks like we have vistors." she said like she was inturrupted in her sentence. 'That must be the guys.' I thought as I went to the door. The only girl who was at the front door was Kasumi. Soun and I accompanied her. "What took you guys so long?"  
I said with a serious stare at Jack Daniel and Teal'c. "Oh shut up Carter." Jack spat back. The serious stare broke into a happy and humerous stare. "Oh you must be Major Carter's friends. "Yes. We are." Daniel said as they came in. Daniel whistled to himself as he admired the views and the articles that hung loosely from their posistions. "So if you don't mind me asking, why did you three decide to come here?" Soun asked. "Mainly this was all Carter's idea about coming here and explaining what this fuss is all about." Replied Col. O'neill as he was admiring the decorations as well. "And who are you?" Nabiki asked Teal'c butting into the conversation. Jack's head silently snapped in Teal'c's direction and they had eye contact for a moment as Jack shook his head slowly once. The only way we knew that he understood the command was a slight squint of his left eye. "I am Teal'c." Said the former Jaffa guard. "So sir, did you meet anyone on your way here?" "Nope." Said Jack. "Same here." said Daniel. "I've only met a local resident." "Yeah. He only wore a dark bluish robe with some funky skirt thingies." Jack said with his usual attitude but in a less insultive way but more ignorant with adolscent mockery. It was his usual way of acting around the team and Gen. Hammond. Sometimes it was humerous whilst most of the time it was just uncalled for. "That would be Kuno." Ranma interjected "He always wants to chase Akane and my feminine form." I looked suddenly at the guys. Daniel went wide eyed when he heard the statement that Ranma made. The Col. just nodded with a slight numbed smile on his face. As usual with Teal'c his left eyebrow rose went up just a little then blinked as he nodded at the statement. "Uh I'm sorry, but did you just say that you can change into a young woman?" Daniel asked. "Okay. This is a first. I've heard several stories about nutcases about being the opposite sex but this is a first." Jack said. "Go ahead son. Introduce yourself." Soun said to the black haired young man. So I reheard the story but the guys were deciding if that such a change was physically possible. "Well that's quite a story, but can you actually prove it to be true? Can this kid really change into a girl?" "You know something pal, if you weren't in the military I bet I'd beat you any day in a duel." Ranma said rudefully at O'neill. "Oh for crying out loud kid! I was just asking." Suddenly Ranma turned into his feminine form as we saw a quick fall of cold water soak his head. "Sorry son but they already know." Said Soun as he went to the kitchen with his empty cup. "Is that really you Ranma?" Asked Daniel as he cleaned his glasses. "Yeah. Sometimes it's fun to be in this form but usually it's a pain when you have immature kendo experts chasing you or psycho leotard-wearing girls want to torture you and jump you, but otherwise it's just another version of me." "And that would be Kuno. One of the kendo experts." I said accedently inturrupting his sentence. "He's the only one in my school, but now he's changed. He doesn't chase after girls, especially me." "Well how would you describe him?" Daniel asked going into his subtle interrogation mode. "As in he doesn't chase after my fiancee or me and he doesn't want to fight me either." As we talked on it quickly became dusk and we shared rooms with the family. I slept in Ranma's room while Jack slept in Nabiki's room and Daniel slept in Kasumi's room. Teal'c didn't need much rest as his symbiote did what it did which was to make him stronger than humans and more improved in some ways. He was awake the whole night standing guard near the gates of the training hall, or so I thought.  
Chapter 4: Have we met before?  
  
The next morning was just as any other Genesis of a day but to sleep on pads on floors was quite interesting. The guys looked like they changed that is if you exclude Teal'c, but Jack and Daniel were somehow more energetic and more positive as we all came into the living room "The Japanese sleeping posistions are just as rejuvinating as resting in a gou'ald Sarcophagus." Commented Teal'c. Apparently I was mistaken about him not changing much after last night's sleep. "Yeah we should try it more often." Jack said seconding the comment. "Good morning everyone." Came that soft feminine voice that would probably charm any teenaged boy to succumb to it's siren tone. Luckily for us we were past that state. Kasumi entered the room with a looked like an old 80's dress with an apron covering the front part of the dress. She had a bow restraining her hair behind her making it more asian and at the same time more western like. "Breakfast is almost ready." she said as she walked back into the kitchen to prepare the meal for the day. "This should make the day." O'neill joked silently. "Col.!" I hissed at him. "All right all right. Jeez Carter can't you take a joke?" "If we blow this then we might miss some great opportunities here!" I hissed back at him. "Sorry Major. I'll behave." "What time is it?" asked Soun with a drousy voice. "Why breakfast is almost ready father." Kasumi answered him. "It's 7:00 a.m." Daniel volunterily blurted out. Everyone awoke and we all enjoyed Kasumi's breakfast. "Oh no!" Ranma said almost shouting. "Ranma. Do you have your stuff?" "Yeah. Let's go." In a race Ranma and Akane both with their school bags and proper attire bolted out the door to get to school on time. Nabiki on the other hand was walking casually to the exit. "Mind if we tag along?" I asked her. "Sure. Just make sure that you don't make a bad impression."  
  
"Deja vu." We all said in unison as we stared at the school's entrance. "I think the best time we should go in is when it's lunch time. So how much time do we have to kill Daniel?" "I don't know. Let me find out." Daniel asked one of the wondering residents and got his answer. He'll never cease to amaze me. Knowing at least twenty one different languages. Earthling language mainly. "Well we got at least three hours to kill. I don't know about you guys but that store around the corner looks really tempting." "Fine kids. Have fun but remember to meet back here at noon." O'neill said as he walked off in a different direction. "So Teal'c. What do you want to do?" "General Hammond suggested that I attempt to blend in so I suggest we look for a clothing store." "Good idea. I've always wanted to get aquainted with japanese attire." We started towards the nearest clothing store and I felt a buzzing feeling pass through me, as if a ghost went in me and out the other side it entered. "Did you feel that?" "I did Major Carter. Are you coming up with the same conclusion as I?" "Yes. Someone is a Goua'ld spy here." We went to the nearest store and asked if it had bathrooms. I turned on my walkie talkie. "Col. come in." My only answer was static for the first couple of seconds.  
  
"Yeah Carter. What's up?" "Sir, Teal'c and I detected a Goua'ld spy in the streets and we think he's coming your way." "Well what did he look like?" "I don't know. He was there for a second then he was gone in an instant." "He looked like the kendo expert described by Ranma Saotome." Teal'c said over the radio. "We're not far from the school. Try to cut him off as we'll try to capture him. Jack out." We headed back to the school as quick as we could but the suspect was nowhere in sight. "Well Carter did you see where he went?" "No sir but he's still around." "O'neill." "What Teal'c?" "Look behind you very slowly." He turned around slowly as Daniel and I also turned facing Jack's direction. There was a small man dressed in black robes similar to the kendo expert but he was shorter and he had a mask on along with a shorter straight wooden model for a sword on his back. "Are you four looking for someone?" He asked without taking his eyes off us. "Yeah. If you can get us a funky looking kid wearing a black funny skirt with a dark blue robe." O'neill replied with his usual tone. "I am certainly glad and fortunate to have met all of you because he is my master." The small man removed his facial mask and looked almost like a midget but taller in a way.  
"Well, could you tell us your name?" Asked Daniel. "My name is Sasuke. I have been the Kunos most trustworthy servant for thirty years. I could tell you all about their quarrels their hardships and happy moments but master Kuno isn't well in his mind. Every time I asked him if there was anything I could get for him, he just looked at me without saying a word and what more is that in an instant his eyes glowed a white light then his eyes were normal and he only said "Go away." then walks as if nothing were the matter. Even his rival has noticed the change. This has been going on at least for over a year now." As we heard the story I noticed that Teal'c was looking behind him every couple of minutes. "Do you think he's still here?" "There is something amiss Major Carter. I cannot be certain until this renegade has been captured." "Sasuke." "Yes sir? By the way you look almost like a chinese fighter with your glasses." "We could come with you to your home and maybe we can help you further with this problem." "You are too kind sir but this is a family affair. I cannot ask any more of you." He was cut short as a dart hit him in the back of his head. He fell to the ground out cold. We then glanced up and looked for the sniper. The figure was nowhere in sight. "Sir." "What Carter?" "Look behind me and look up." He did so and he signaled for us to look as well. We all saw a young woman in a leotard with a black and purple cape behind her. Her hair was slightly curled and had a ribbon tied on the left side holding a part of her hair in a bun as the rest draped behind her. Then in an instant she jumped extremely high and disappeared behind the store she was atop. The people in the are looked at us like strangers and with curiosity. "Sorry to make a little scene like that but we just couldn't help it." Jack said loudly so the residents could hear him. "Sir we better get this over with before anything else happens." So we went towards the school and picked up the small man who was tranqualized or poisoned and decided to get the story from Ranma personally.  
  
{Meanwhile in Ranma's classroom} "Hey Akane." "What Ranma?" "Do you think Kuno will show up today?" "I don't know and besides this is finally different for us for a change. We don't have to run from him anymore. We can just regard him as a normal student." "Yeah I know Akane. But it seems so strange that last year he just starts acting like this and these U.S. people show up." "The way I hear it Ranchan is that there might be some kind of cult or new nemesis that Kuno met recently." "I doubt it Ukyo." "By the way Ranchan, who are these four strangers especially the tall dark one with the gold symbol on his forehead?" "The woman with the blonde hair I know but the other three, wouldn't have a clue." "Mind if I spend the night with you Ranchan?" "Ahem!" Akane hissed at Ukyo. "We already have guests and these people seem dangerous." "So are we." Ukyo replied. "The woman has a curse too." Ranma butted in. "What does she turn into?" "She has Shampoo's curse Uchan." Suddenly there was a loud ringing. Then it stopped and everyone knew what that ment. Lunchtime just started. "Yo Uchan." Yeah Ranchan?" "Are you going to make okonomiyaki for lunch today?" "Sorry Ranchan, everyone says I suck at making it." The lines started to form and widen as hungry students were eager to pay for their food.  
  
"Doesn't that sound bring back memories?" "Painfully sir." "Not really." "I have no recollection of the noise you speak of O'neill." "Oh Teal'c, you must've had some fun when you were a kid." "Not likely. Not when I was under the guidence and the appreantice of master Bra'tec." There it was again that unmistakable buzzing feeling of being shocked with a hand buzzer. "Hey Kuno." Said one of the other students to another student. The statement went unanswered as the buzzing feeling was getting stronger and more intense. The student appeared from a corner of the hallways we were watching as the lunch was benig distributed and it was the kendo expert. He slowly turned to face us. He snapped his head in the direction of one of the empty rooms and disappeared into the room. Some students looked at him then waited to get their food. "Don't get that alot lately." O'neill commented. "It appears he wants us to follow him." Teal'c observed. "In that case, does everyone have their happy zats?" "Got mine." Daniel answered. "Same here." "I have mine as well." Answered Teal'c. We went in the room.  
  
"Well Uchan what happened that you ran like greased lighting to get here?" The masculine wannabe young woman was panting as she tried to calm down. "The four strangers are here in this school!" She exlaimed paniced. "Slow down Ukyo and tell us waht happened." Akane said as the spatula weilding girl was calming down. "I was goning to get something to eat when I spotted Kuno walking up to the next floor and I tailed him and somehow he managed to dust me. So I went up the next floor and found those four strangers you mentioned earlier and they all have weird gun like weapons." "What did they look like?" Akane asked. "They looked like a pistol with a snake like design. I heard them call their weapons zats." "That's the thing that the woman used on Shampoo." "Well we got to stop them!" Declared Akane. "Akane, those gun things can poison you and leave you near breathless. I wouldn't try to take those guys on especially the one witht the golden symbol on his head. Our best bet if we do fight these strange people is to watch for their weaknesses." So the trio just sat and waited.  
  
The Lunch bell was five minutes away from ringing as we stood facing the possesed kendo expert named Kuno. He lowered his head and raised his head after a second or two passed by. "I know what you are thinking." He said in his distorted watery voice. "You think that I am a goua'ld infiltrator trying to find a weakness in your defences. I can assure you that I am a tolk'ra." My mind went to a flashback of Jolinar's life and I saw Martouf's face as he helped the rest of the tolk'ra escape. "Who are you?" I asked. "I would think that you would know me by now Samantha." "Lantash? Is that really you?" I asked the symbiote. The only answer was a slight nod of the head. "Once again it is an honor to meet you Lantash." "Likewise Teal'c but there are more pressing mat." He was cut short as we saw his eyes look past us. We turned around and saw one of the students spying upon us. She had what looked like a giant spatula on her back as she stared at us in awe. Then in a split second her eyes widened even more with terror and tried to run as fast as she could away from us but somehow Lantash managed to get infront of her and having her in a neckhold. The restrained girl kicked and tried to scratch him but he just dragged her into the classroom. "Quickly someone stun her." He said as he closed the door and locked it. I drew my zat first. "Clear." Lantash released the girl and I fired and we watched the weapons effects put her into a fitful feverish sleep.  
  
The lunchbell rang. "Uchan should have been back by now." Said Ranma as the students were returning to their classrooms. Some of them were chattering about a locked classroom door below the current floor that Ranma's class was. Akane was about to leave the classroom when she looked behind her and there was the leotard wearing sniper with a ribbon in her hand standing in the window.  
  
"Okay Lantash, give us a sitrap." "What is a sitrap?" He asked confused. "It means review of what happened recently or prior to recent." I said defining the word for him. "On one of our attempts to sabotage one of Appophis's attack ships my 'team' as you would call it and I were abushed by one of the system lords. We didn't know of the surprise attack until it was too late. I and a few others managed to get back to base and from there we had to rethink our plans. Martouf is still alive Major Carter but I had to get a message to the SGC without using the stargate." "Curious. How did you manage to evade capture from your last mission?" Teal'c asked. "Let's just say that your master is a merciful one. He eliminated all the stealth jaffa guards and got us to safety." "Why would you take this student as a host?" Daniel asked him. Before he could answer we felt the buzzing feeling again but this time it felt like a tesla coil electrocuting me, Teal'c, and Lantash. "One of them managed to follow me and she is above us." He said as the buzzing went away. "Let's get it." O'neill ordered. "No, I will handle this alone." Lantash said as he lept out the window with his wooden sword.  
  
"No one will get hurt if they do as I say." Said the girl with the ribbon with a distorted watery deep voice. The classroom was filled with unimaginable horror as the intruder burst through the class window and started blasting the students with a ki blaster as the residents would call it. Some of them were dead while others were barely breathing as they all huddled in a corner except Ranma and Akane. The young gender bending martial artist looked at her stunned as her eyes flashed with an inhuman white fire. "You." Kodachi lept into the air and dove at Ranma. As she neared her target, Ranma jumped out of his seat and landed on one of the students desk as she bounced off the desk and landed gracefully and exoticly on the teacher's desk. Ranma was about to ask Kodachi if she was nuts about him but he knew otherwise as she never had glowing eyes. Of all the times to date him and to lust after him while laughing maniaclly she never terrorized anyone else, execpt other girls who want him too. Hiding her right hand behind her as she trained her left hand at his head. The ki blasting device on her hand lit up and Ranma jumped just in time as he felt an invisible shockwave pass under him and make a huge dent in the wall behind him. "Just when things couldn't get worse." He muttered under his breath. Kodachi turned her attention towards Akane and in a split second she was holding on to her like she was falling down a cliff. The goua'ld possesed girl had her hands clamped on Akane's head as her legs were clamped to the terrified girl's sides. "You shall be my first maiden." She said with her distorted voice as she leaned forward to kiss Akane. Then in the nick of time a thud was heard in the classroom. Everyone looked at the new intruder and were either more terrified or relived to see Kuno except the goua'ld girl. "Amara." Kuno sneared with a normal voice. "Lantash." Said Kodachi. 


End file.
